degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Katie-Maya (Siblings)
The relationship between sisters Maya Matlin and Katie Matlin was introduced when Maya entered Degrassi Community School. Both sisters worry about one another, despite their age gap. Katie is seen to be often overprotective of Maya, and is quick to give advice if needed based on her own personal experience. Sibling History Degrassi Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya is first seen in Marisol's car along with older sister, Katie. Katie gives Maya advice and tells her to try to have fun in Degrassi, though Maya does not seem enthused since Maya wanted to go to an arts school. While waiting for Katie to pick her up, Maya is on Zig's Facerange page and closes it when Katie notices. Katie says Zig is cute and asks Maya if she has a crush. Maya explains how he asked her to The Dot but Tori and Tristan say that he's the devil and warned her to stay away from him. Katie begins to tell Maya that before she started dating Drew people said he only cared about sex (which she quickly changes to the word "sports"), which ended up not being true. Katie tells her not to listen to the gossip and give Zig a chance. After accidentally getting Tori and Zig back together, Maya expresses to Katie that she never realized how much she liked Zig until he was gone. Katie shows her sympathy to Maya. Maya asks "Is high school always this complicated?" to which Katie says "The least." Then, Fiona barges into the room and Katie tells Maya to go and wait at Marisol's car as she deals with the drama of Fiona. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Maya asks Katie if she's okay suspecting purging when she catches her going through the fridge. Katie tells her she's fine. Maya believes her and leaves. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Maya catches Katie sneaking pills from their mom’s bottles and promises to not tell on Katie. She just needs to make it through her try out and then she’ll stop taking the pills. Maya is even more worried about Katie once she gets detention and tells her it's a bad idea to run on her leg. Maya greets Katie along with her mom and takes the rest of the pills so Katie can't. In Hollaback Girl (1), Maya enters the kitchen during the night to come across a soaked Katie (when Bianca sprayed water on her) with Bianca informing her that her older sister is high on pills. In Hollaback Girl (2), Maya interrupts a conversation between Drew and Bianca to deliver the news that Katie has had an overdose. As she walks into school, she can be heard complaining about the fact that she shouldn't have had to come to school given the circumstances. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Maya feels frustrated in music class where the piece they’ve been assigned is far below her capabilities. Maya tries to practice at home, but Katie is exhausted after her first day at rehab and Maya has to stay quiet. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Maya arrives with Katie's trumpet at Frostival, saying that it's her musical challenge. When she epically fails on the trumpet during the band's performance, Ms. Oh, Tori, and Tristan, as well as Maya, all find it amusing. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), Maya and Campbell Saunders want to go to the mall, so she asks Katie for a ride at the garden. Katie asks what it's for and realizes it's a boy. When Maya says that it's Cam, Katie says no and that hockey players are bad news in which Maya replies that just because Drew dumped her doesn't mean all jocks are bad. Katie eventually accepts but says that she will chaperone to Maya's dismay. At the mall, the three of them are seen getting out of a movie while Katie berates Cam with questions. Maya tells him he doesn't have to answer and points out "Drew and Bianca kissing" to distract Katie while they run. The two turn the corner and head into a photo booth where they talk about their siblings and Cam's home life while taking pictures. Maya tries to kiss him and he pulls back, saying they should probably find Katie. In Waterfalls (2), after school, Maya is in her room playing the cello when Cam walks in and tells her Katie let him in. In Doll Parts (1), Katie walks into the bathroom while Maya is getting her makeover and laughs at her. In Doll Parts (2), Katie gives Maya a headband for her pageant dress, and tells Maya that she thinks that she could win the pageant with her supporting her. Katie asks what Maya's talent is, and Maya says she was thinking of playing the guitar with Zig as her accompanist on lead guitar. Katie questions if this would make Tori jealous, but Maya says that all is fair in "love and beauty pageants", to which Katie agrees, and they high five. Katie helps Maya get ready for the pageant, and hugs her before she goes on stage, wishing her luck. Later, Katie catches Maya kissing Zig, and lectures her over it. She tells Maya that she is easy, while Maya claims that it was Zig who kissed her, but Katie tells her it takes two people to "kiss tango". Katie says that Tori is Maya's best friend and asks how she could turn on her after two days in a pageant, but Maya defends her behavior by saying Tori was being mean. Katie asks her little sister if she really wants to be a boyfriend stealer, and tells her that boys are shallow. Maya confesses that Zig makes her feel good about herself, but Katie insinuates that he's only paying attention to her because he is superficial and only cared for her improved appearance for the pageant. Katie says that Zig is not good enough for Maya because he is the kind of guy who kisses other girl's girlfriends, and pleads to Maya to not let him come between her and Tori. In Tonight, Tonight, Maya yells at Katie to open the door since she is studying with Campbell and Tori. Later at school, Katie gives Maya advice about her situation with Zig and Campbell. She tells her that Zig is doing the right thing by breaking up with Tori because he is being honest, and that the kiss with Zig was in the past, so she shouldn't worry about it with Campbell. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Maya tells Katie and Jake to get a room when her and Campbell walk in on them kissing. Katie teases her, asking if she wants them gone so that her and her boyfriend could hold hands alone. Maya gives Katie the letter from Stanford, and when Katie finds out she has been accepted, her and Maya begin jumping in excitement. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Katie announces to Maya that "a bouquet with legs" got delivered to her, which is really Campbell holding flowers for Maya. Katie has Maya if she is okay before she leaves. Maya tells Campbell that she'd like him to stay if it was okay with Katie since she is in charge. After some time, Katie returns and tells Campbell that he needs to leave because it is late. Maya asks Katie if Campbell could sleep over on the couch, but Katie rejects the idea. Maya tells her that she owes her since she always covered for Katie when she would previously sleep over at Jake's. Katie begrudgingly agrees, but states it is a one-time thing only and Campbell has to leave when their parents get home. The next morning, Katie rushes in to wake Maya up since they overslept and will be late for school. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Katie advises Maya to forget about Campbell since he is acting weird, and the two head to Principal Simpson 's office upon the urging of Madame Jean-Aux. Mr. Simpson reveals to the girls that Campbell is dead after committing suicide, and Katie is shocked. She promises to not leave Maya's side, and she asks Maya what she wants to do, to which Maya said she wants to practice for her music audition. Katie leaves Maya alone and lets her practice. She later announces to Maya that their parents are coming back home early, and tells Maya that she can't audition today. Marisol enters the room and tells Maya and Katie that they are holding a candlelight vigil for Campbell, and asks Maya if she would like to speak. Katie insists that it would be a good idea since the way Maya is acting is scaring her, and tells Maya she can't do her audition and the candlelight vigil. While Maya is trying to figure out what to write for Campbell's vigil, Katie tells her to write what is in her heart. She leaves to get Maya some water. Later, before the vigil, Katie asks Maya how she is doing and tells her that the police found Hoot. She promises to come get her before the ceremony starts, which she promptly does. Katie listens to Maya's speech about how Campbell doesn't deserve the vigil, and she defends Campbell, saying that he was sick when Maya says he should have fought harder. When Maya walks out of the ceremony, Katie calls after her. The next day, Maya chooses to go to school, and Katie tells her that Maya knows where to find her if she needs her. In Ray of Light (1), Katie sits with Maya, Tristan, and Tori when avoiding Jake. Maya is confused and asked if she was checking on her well-being after Campbell, but Katie says that she is just hanging with her sister, and proceeds to hug her. At Little Miss Steaks, Katie becomes wary when one of the managers gives Maya his business card so that she could play at open-mic whenever, which reminds her what happened to her with Darrin Howe. She tells Maya that they need to leave, flips the manager, and Maya asks her what happened to her in Vegas since she is acting different ever since. She yells that she isn't the one who needs help, but Katie is. In Ray of Light (2), Katie picks up Maya from the counselor's office, but Maya makes Katie speak to the counselor as she had promised. Later, they play soccer together in front of the school, and Katie tells her that she is planning on applying for the soccer summer job. In Zombie (1), Katie scolds Maya for wearing a see-through shirt and asks her to not go through a "slutty" phase like Marisol formerly did her freshman year. Maya asks Katie if it okay for her to start dating again after Cam, but Katie tells her only if she think she is ready. In Zombie (2), Katie is unhappy with Maya for posting the video on FaceRange, confronting her about her at school, and is worried about her behavior. She encourages Maya when she is nervous for her audition. Later on when Maya makes out with Harry on the couch and almost has sex with him on the family couchs, unbuckling his pants, Katie and Margaret walk in on the two. Katie is furious when seeing the two in their position and throws Harry out of the house. Once alone, Katie scolds Maya for her reckless and wild behavior lately. When she finds out Maya hooked up with Harry at the Torres house, she makes a "Oh, great..." comment, bringing Maya to reference to the time Katie herself lost her virginity there. Her reference in front of their mother makes Katie even more furious. When Katie says how scary it is that Maya is acting and tells her she can't replace Cam, it triggers Maya's breakdown about his death. She then laments on how she hates Cam because he broke up with her by committing suicide, how she feels like she won't ever be happy again and the fact that he never said goodbye to her. Maya then breaks down in tears, sobbing, and Katie hugs her in comfort. Season 13 In Summertime, Katie and Maya are eating ice cream and their mother is discussing the Paris trip and the Fefe Dobson concert. When their mom tells Maya that her curfew is 10 o'clock, Katie steps in to tell her that the concert won't even start until about 9:30. Maya gets home 20 minutes late and her mom says she can't go to Paris. Maya complains that it isn't fair and says that she hates her. Maya walks into the kitchen and Katie says that was harsh. Maya talks about that Katie never had a curfew like Maya but Katie says that she had sports and actually wanted to go home in the evening. Maya asks her if she thinks that she shouldn't be going to Paris either and Katie says that they should talk in the morning. Maya then takes her things and heads to Tristan's house. She sleeps there overnight and the next day, Katie calls her and asks her where she isn't but she doesn't say. Later, Maya comes back home and apologizes to her mother, and then she and Katie talk. Katie says that she is going to a soccer camp and asks if she'll be okay. Maya mentions that she feels like everyone is leaving her. Later, their mother comes into the kitchen and tells Maya that she can go to Paris. Maya is so happy and she and Katie hug each other. In You Got Me, Maya mentions Katie's former relationship with Drew and how he "screwed her sister over" when he broke off their relationship together. In Spiderwebs, Maya mentions to Tristan that Katie is away in California. In What It's Like, Katie and Maya's mom reveals to Maya that she left her laptop in Katie's room. Maya convinces their mother to let Zig stay in Katie's room since he is homeless. Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 In #Woke, Katie returns after Maya is diagnosed with depression. She offers to come with Maya to go do her errands, which Maya declines. Later, they, along with their mother, have a girls night. After the movie, Maya grabs a whole bunch of pills, and Katie comes in to pee. Before Maya leaves, they share a hug. In #ImSleep, Maya wakes up, seemingly happier, and hugs her mom and Katie before leaving for school. After Maya attempts suicide, Katie is at the hospital and tells her friends that Maya will make it. She says that she's been going through something, and it's been really hard, and she asks the group to just support her the whole way. Grace gives Katie Maya's ring back and tells her to tell Maya, "Thanks, but she'll still be needing this." Katie tearfully nods and walks back to Maya's room. Season 4 In #Obsessed, Katie is present for Maya's prom. She compliments and takes pictures of Zig in his tuxedo, as Maya cascades down the stairs in her prom dress. Katie continues to take pictures of them until her phone dies. When she returns with her charger she takes more pictures of the two. Mini In Dress You Up, Maya asks Drew if he thinks that Maya looks sexy and if he would want to hook up with her based on her looks. Drew remarks how he is trying to stay away from younger girls, especially the little sister of his ex, and tells her a flat no. Quotes *Katie: "''I have a welcome back speech to deliver. And thanks to my sister, I'm late." Marisol: "Relax, Madam President, it's the first day." Maya: "Yep, and there's 199 more just like it 'till summer." Katie: "Maya, I know you wanted to go to an arts school, but I promise that you'll like it here." Maya: "Is that an order?" Katie: "Don't worry you'll have friends in no time." - 'Underneath It All' *Katie: "When I started hanging out with Drew all these girls told me he was a stupid jock who only cared about se-sports" - 'Underneath It All' *Maya: "What are you doing with Mom's pills?" Katie: "I'm re-filling her prescriptio-" "Maya: "I did that earlier." Katie: "Okay, you caught me. I need them to get through tryouts with this knee... so are you going to go and rat me out?" Maya: "Oh no, I won't snitch... on one condition." - 'Can't Tell Me Nothing' *Mr. Matlin: "We've just been so focused on Katie and her rehab lately..." Maya: "The squeaky wheel gets the grease." -' In The Cold, Cold Night, Maya feeling neglected while her sister gets the attention. *Katie: "Maya, is this who you really wanna be? A boyfriend stealer? What, should I start calling you Maya DeSousa?" - '''Doll Parts, after Maya and Zig kissed while he was still dating Tori. *Katie: "You're such a lazy... ugh!" Maya: (mimics) "You're such a lazy... ugh!" - Tonight, Tonight *''Harry making out with Maya and unbuckling his pants when Katie walks in.'' Katie: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Maya and Harry get up. Katie (to Harry): "You. Run." *Maya: "What can I say, the Matlin girls like to get busy at the Torres house... since we're getting all honest." Katie: "Shut up!" Maya: "Make me!" - Zombie (2), Maya revealing her sister's hook up with Drew in front of Margaret Matlin. *Margaret Matlin: "What is going on with you and this boy?" Maya: "Harry ''makes me feel good. Is there something wrong with that?" Katie: "It's scary!" Maya: "Scary?" Katie: "Yes, Maya! It's scary for you to be hooking up with some guy you ''barely ''know! You can't replace Cam!" Maya: "''Why not?! He broke up with me by killing ''himself! I hate him! ''I hate him...! I feel like I'm never gonna be happy again... and every day it just gets worse ''and ''worse! I can't miss him anymore! I can't! I don't want to! He never even said goodbye..." (breaks down crying) Katie: (hugs Maya as she sobs) - Zombie (2) Episodes Featured *Underneath It All *Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) *Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) *Hollaback Girl (1) *Hollaback Girl (2) *In The Cold, Cold Night *Waterfalls (1) *Waterfalls (2) *Doll Parts (1) *Doll Parts (2) *Tonight, Tonight *Degrassi: Las Vegas *Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) *Bitter Sweet Symphony (2) *Ray Of Light (1) *Ray Of Light (2) *Zombie (1) *Zombie (2) *Summertime *#Woke *#ImSleep *#Obsessed 22 episodes total. Trivia *They were both self-conscious about their bodies: Katie was self-conscious about her weight which made her bulimic in Don't Panic (1) and (2) and Maya was self-conscious about her breast size which made her decide to wear chicken cutlets to make her look "mature" in Come As You Are (1) 'and '(2). *Maya's first line was spoken to Katie. ("Yep, and there's 199 more like it 'till summer.") *Katie's final line was spoken to Maya (and Zig). ("Aww, you guys!") *Both girls have hooked up with a drunk guy at the Torres' house: Katie hooked up with Drew in Come As You Are (1) and Maya hooked up with Harry in Zombie (1). *Both girls released videos revealing their hook up publicly - Katie released the video of Drew drunkenly ranting that he and Katie had sex at the school assembly in Gives You Hell (1) 'and Maya released the video of Harry and her hooking up on Facerange in 'Zombie (1). *Katie was there for Maya after she broke down crying about Cam's suicide. *They both used their interests at a competitive level. Katie tried out for the National Soccer Team in Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) and''' (2), and Maya had a cello performance for a well-known facility in '''Zombie (2). *Both girls have been involved in love triangles with their best friends and their love interests - Katie with Marisol and Drew and Maya with Tori and Zig. *Both girls almost had sex with a guy they hooked up with to solve their problems- Katie almost had sex with Darrin Howe in order to get money to attend Stanford though she changed her mind and left in Degrassi: Las Vegas '''and Maya almost had sex with Harry to replace her former boyfriend Campbell Saunders though they were caught by Katie and their mom before they could and they kicked Harry out in Zombie (2). *Katie is seen to be very protective of Maya, especially when it comes to boys, not wanting Maya to make the same mistakes she had. She often gives advice to Maya based on her own personal experience. *Katie helped Maya cope with Cam's suicide. *Both girls were first seen as goody-two shoes though they started becoming rebellious. *They both became regular cast members in Season 11 though Maya didn't appear until the second half. *Both girls dated an athlete- Katie dated Drew Torres who was a basketball player and a football player and Maya dated Campbell Saunders who was a hockey player and dated Miles Hollingsworth III who was a basketball player. *Both girls have been intoxicated - Katie with drugs in Hollaback Girl (1) and Maya with alcohol in '''Zombie (1). *Both sisters knew Imogen Moreno - Katie had a conflict with her, while Maya was friends with her. *Their portrayer's in real life, Chloe Rose, who plays Katie, and Olivia Scriven, who plays Maya, are close friends. Also, Chloe said that Maya is her favourite character while Olivia said that Katie is her favourite character on Degrassi. *Both changed their styles- Katie, who wore casual, sporty clothes, started wearing punk-rock-themed clothing and Maya, who wore casual, music-themed clothing, started wearing promiscuous and revealing clothing (although she eventually reverted back to a more casual and girly attire). *They both had a rivalry with girls over boys. Katie with Bianca (over Drew) and Maya with Zoë (over Miles and Tristan). **They both ended their conflicts with them and became friends. *They have a lot in common with the Edwards sisters. *Both of them are no longer virgins. **Katie and Drew lost their virginities to each other during their senior year in [[Come As You Are (1)|'Come As You Are (1)']]. **Maya and Zig lost their virginities to each other during their sophomore year in Teen Age Riot. *Both took up the other's interest. Katie played the trumpet at some point as revealed in In the Cold, Cold Night (2) and Maya said she plays soccer in Zombie (2). *They both share similarities with past Degrassi students. Katie with Ashley Kerwin and Maya with Manny Santos. *When Katie left to attend college, Maya gave her room to Zig Novak in What It's Like. *Both have gotten suspended. Katie for releasing a video of Drew drunkenly saying that he and Katie had sex during the school assembly in Gives You Hell (1) and Maya for writing a "death threat" song to Zoë during class in Barely Breathing. ' **Both also did these actions as revenge. Katie when Drew cheated on her with Bianca and breaking up with after she lost her virginity to him and Maya when Zoë cyberbullied her and having her get slut-shammed by the school. *Katie and Maya's good friend Zoë Rivas both dated Drew Torres. *Both Katie and Maya have overdosed on pills. However, Maya overdosed intentionally. *They both graduated from Degrassi **Katie in 2012 and Maya in 2016. *They are several of sibling pairs to graduate from Degrassi. Following the Simpson brothers, the Michalchuk siblings, the Bhandari siblings, and the Milligan brothers. *Both have been accepted to colleges in California. **Katie had been accepted to Stanford University and is currently attending there, while Maya has been accepted to Southern California Art Therapy. *They both made their final appearance in season four of Next Class. **Katie in '#Obsessed and Maya in #KThxBye. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h34m19s26.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e33171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-03-09-16h21m08s73.jpg Mayakatie-teennick-sneakpeak-1.png Normal th degrassi s11e34187.jpg Maya-teennick-sneakpeak.png 454ff.jpg Normal th degrassi s11e35117.jpg 445f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h37m30s57.jpg 54fff.jpg degrassi-00729.jpg Degrassi-katie-season12-01.jpg Degrassi-waterfalls-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg 436456456.jpg 45645757857.jpg Ksjls.png 7yuio.png 98uij.png 7yhuio.png yhui.png 87yuoi.png Kmjh.jpg Jk09u.jpg Katie and Maya.png 8yiou.png iuioio.png oiuioio.png p98yuoi.png 8iouou.png 98uiojjj.png 897u8i.png 878uij.png 8uiojl.png 89uijio.png 6yyy9.png 98uoiu.png 98uoij.png 6667j.png 78878ijk.png 89uioh.png 89u8oii.png 44455jh.png 6677j.png 5454tt.png 4tt45.png 56y65.png 65y6.png 545t.png Kljhyoi.jpg Katie and Maya.png Katie being a gardener.png Matlins.png 789ui.png 980uijoo.png 897uio.png 0189.jpg 0283.jpg 878uio.png 878uoii.png 7867yu.png 87uii.png Katie consoles maya.jpg Maya katierew.jpg Ogma.PNG Iuiiuuop.png Oerifeop.png Tyryutuy.png 890iopi.png 789uioa.png 8uioop.png Kjkjkjkj.png 898oi.png 878ju.png 788uiu.png Iuioyiuy.png Iuooiu.png 78uifo.png 777j.png Jwerwe.jpg Kfjg.jpg 9wf.jpg 5656y5.png 56443.jpg 544654.jpg 4564564tr.jpg 646tr.jpg Ewr3.jpg 8uioisss.png 08978iuo.png jkhjku.png 879uioo.png 0989uo.png 78yuigg.png Katie so.gif 35434er.JPG 454rt.JPG 34rre.JPG 4sdfe32.jpg 0wr98.jpg 8sf90.jpg 8sffpsoe.jpg 09f322.jpg 9fs3lf.jpg 34gsfdg.jpg 98f03.jpg er3sg.jpg kjdf32.jpg s89f2.jpg sifu03.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-16h46m05s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h30m18s92.jpg Opdfipo.jpg Fg4rh.jpg Dopfiup.jpg 4-40dw.jpg Zzzre4e56.jpg Yz0w349.jpg Ywoerlsf.jpg Xysruoer.jpg Xsero454.jpg Thtre.png Katie with her arm around Maya.jpg|Katie with her arm around Maya normal_262627_536213239722708_1938552746_n.jpg normal_401587_536213536389345_151688546_n.jpg normal_531770_536213516389347_450641360_n.jpg normal_734420_576691789008186_1638304934_n.jpg normal_581920_576692069008158_2039025396_n.jpg normal_480154_576692165674815_1092703857_n.jpg normal_544242_576692482341450_1887505243_n.jpg normal_vlcsnap-2013-04-05-19h16m04s200.jpg normal_62444_580383035305728_85119031_n.jpg normal_67068_580382978639067_765595280_n.jpg normal_281851_580382911972407_1096379414_n.jpg Vegas.png Iouiuiu.png Skjf3.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1135-maya.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1134-marisol.jpg Jq4mNzFw.jpg|Katie visiting. Degrassi Next Class Season 3.|link=http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Katie-Maya_(Siblings)|linktext=Katie and Maya Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4